This invention relates to video communication systems and in particular to video communication system in which selected channel numbers, referred to hereinafter as phantom channel numbers, are used to access particular video services, such as an internally generated electronic program guide menu, downloaded sports score programs, weather reports, set up menus and the like. The benefit is that the viewer (user) needn't access a special menu to view a desired data program. Rather the viewer simply accesses the desired video data program by a channel number, just as is done for regular television viewing. As far as the viewer is concerned, it appears as if the cable company has an expanded number of channels available. Yet, the bandwidth of the cable system is not affected in the least since the video data program information may readily be downloaded in the vertical intervals of conventional television programs or downloaded via an out-of-band. data receiver.